1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to watercraft and accessories therefore, and more specifically to an improved spray skirt or shield apparatus for use on kayaks and similar watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most kayaks utilize a spray skirt or shield device, which attaches at its bottom peripheral edge to the coaming of the kayak (around the circumference of the generally circular cockpit opening) with an elastic cord to form a more or less watertight seal, and at its top edge to the kayaker's torso or midsection (where it is typically tightened with a drawstring). Such a traditional spray skirt is useful for preventing water from entering the kayak's cockpit opening, but unfortunately still routinely permits water from waves, splash and spray to reach the kayaker's body. In addition, traditional kayak spray skirts do nothing to assist an overturned kayaker to right himself.